Get a Clue
by Amiella Rogue
Summary: Rogue and Bobby have broken up...a nasty one at that, and Rogue doesn't understand bobby's behavior. Review.


Get a Clue  
  
She walked down the hall flanked by her two 'friends'. Two girls who always thought they knew what was best for her. She tried to look confident and not at all sad, but it was seriously hard. That's when she spotted him, Bobby, her ex-boyfriend. The guy who thought she was a horrible person and treated her like a criminal or the plague depending on how he felt. Ever since their break up…he'd been particularly rude to her.  
Jubilee spotted him as well, "Hey Bobby, Rogue wants to talk to you."  
"For old times sake…" Kitty intoned.  
Bobby turned angrily and walked towards them away from St. John. He glared at Rogue, and came to a stop in front of her. "Why don't you stop following me, you dumped me…end of story. Stop acting as if we're still dating." Then he walked deliberately strutting away.  
Rogue angrily yelled after him, "Bobby, don't walk away from me when we're talking, boy!"  
"What?" He turned to glare at her, but she had fire and murder in her eyes.  
"I didn't want to talk to you. You know, when people said you were a bastard, I was the only one (other then St. John) who actually defended you." She stated hatefully.  
"I never asked you to, and I don't want you coming around to bother me like some girl in my fan club." Bobby responded crossly.  
She stepped forward and slapped him…she didn't do it hard because that would've resulted in him having a headache or sending him flying through a wall. She was cruel, but not evil…Ms. Danvers' powers make it hard not to hurt people when hitting. Her auburn hair swayed, and her green eyes burned.  
"You may be conceited enough to think that I actually like you." She started before growling out, "But frankly…I hate you and your fricking attitude!"  
Then she walked away with Jubilee and Kitty still smiling, and now they were laughing because Bobby got burned. Rogue had caught on to the fact that Bobby liked the new girl…Delia, and then she got angry because he flirted too much with the girl. So she dumped him, and now he acted as if she was using him. Like she couldn't get enough of him. Yeah right, as if Rogue even cared about him. They'd used to be friends, but now she was sad because he'd broken their friendship off.  
"He's a jerk anyways." Kitty muttered to Rogue.  
"And a bastard as well." Jubilee giggled.  
Rogue looked at Jubes, and almost laughed. Jubilee thought that, just because Rogue and Bobby broke up, she could justify calling him a bastard. Jubes had a real attitude, as of late, towards Bobby. Kitty and Rogue had a common bond, and shared Rogue's room as well. Rogue could only guess that Kitty and Jubes thought that Bobby had been cheating, but he'd only considered it.  
"Whatever…" Rogue said.  
She really didn't need to giggly girls following her everywhere, and trying to comfort her by calling Bobby swear words. They were okay, but not her best friends…they were only the friends she really had though. Why couldn't Bobby have just thought about Rogue like he did Delia? This would've ended differently. He'd had the audacity to tell her that he thought she'd been looking at Scott and St. John strangely…not only them but Logan too. So what if she wore Logan's tags, St. John's present (a ring with a crystal ball with flame inside), and Scott's gift for her becoming an X-man (silver bracelet with little roses around it…a bracelet that could stop her powers)? Why couldn't Bobby understand? He was being a real, for lack of better word, bastard.  
"Rogue." Bobby's voice called from behind her.  
Rogue turned and looked at him, he smiled as if he was glad to see her, and then he walked closer to her. She gave him a confused look.  
"I…I'm sorry." He put his arms around her shoulders to hug her.  
Rogue felt a sudden searing pain, and dropped to the ground. She looked up to see him holding a knife…but something about him wasn't right. What was wrong with this picture? She watched as blood drained from her, and fainted…cutting of the train of her thoughts. Bobby smiled cruelly before strolling away…eyes glowing. 


End file.
